


The Fallen

by orphan_account



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Frankenstein (1931), Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood and Injury, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Canon-Typical Violence, Guns, Horror, Human Skulduggery Pleasant, Keith will be Skulduggery I swear, Nightmare On Elm Street mention, Setting Zombies on Fire, Tags will be added, This is for motivation, Violence, bear traps, but not for long, i guess this isn’t an alternate universe for Richtofen...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On day 0 the Fallen arrivedIt’s one of those things you joke about with friends but never really spend anytime on until it’s too late.Sure there’s people who make bats with nails sticking out of the wood and call it their ‘Zombie Deterrent’But nobody, not even them, takes it seriously.They should’ve





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> Evening! This is the obligatory ‘this is my first work’ post, so please go easy on me.  
> I expect a grand total of 4 people to read this  
> Surprises are good I guess?  
> Haha hahha I’m so original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When god turns away

Keith had been walking home from the hardware store, backpack weighed down by a brand new hatchet and discount rope. The crowd that had gathered escaped his attention as he wrapped his suit jacket more snugly around him, earphones playing a classical playlist under his wide brimmed trilby. Only when he gently crashed into a man decked out in black did he look up, pausing the music.   
“Sorry sir, no entry past this point I’m afraid”   
“Sorry, who are you?” His lilting Irish accent was in stark contrast to the other mans native German. The man held up a badge with ‘Bundesnachrichtendienst’ in bold letters down the bottom.  
“‘Federal intelligence service’? I didn’t know Frieden had one”   
“We were flown in from Munich as soon as the situation arose”  
“Which is?”   
“Something you’re not allowed to see”   
“I think I am”   
“What? No- no you’re not!”   
“How do you know? You’ve been standing here for what? An hour? I could’ve been flown in by then. You can trust me, I’m wearing a suit”   
“They would tell me!”   
“Would they?” The man looked utterly bewildered   
“Yes?” He said uncertainly   
“Pretty pathetic man, that’s it, you’re done. Give me your badge” The mans confusion increased  
“I don’t want to report you. Don’t worry, you’re not doing anything important!” Keith held out his hand and the man hung his head as he handed it over. Keith almost burst a blood vessel from keeping himself restrained as he walked into the throng that had gathered, now noticing it was comprised of FIS members. Flipping the acquired badge at any inquiring agents, he slipped through the crowd until he reached the middle, where agents had formed a circle around something. Heat radiated across his face as he reached the middle and observed the sight that had caused quite the stir. The ground had ruptured and cracked, with a fragment rising above the surface and exposing boiling hot liquid rock. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he glanced at an agent as he rang his flat mates.   
“Do we know what it is?” He asked as he waited for his friend to pick up  
“All they say is magma, but they’re reading something else that they won’t tell us” Keith nodded as his friend finally picked up  
“Keith! Where are you! You left two hours ago!”  
“Yeah, I got caught up in the paint aisle. But that doesn’t matter, you need to get down here now, Edward! There’s some weird stuff going on at the corner of Lichtung. Bring Kaiser and Henry”  
“What is it?” He could hear Edward calling out Henry’s name on the other end of the line.   
“There’s some kind of magma coming up from the ground, and a bunch of the Bundesnachrichtendienst here”   
“I didn’t know Frieden had one”   
“That’s what I said, anyway just get down here”  
“Yes sir! Servant Edward at your service!” He said sarcastically, in that way German people do with their ‘w’s sounding like ‘v’s.  
“Hell yeah” was all Keith said before he hung up. He smiled at the phone just as the agents next to him started to cry out in shock. Keith looked to see the magma start to bubble and roil with an intense fever. He started to back away as the ground rumbled and groaned, but stopped out of curiosity when a dark shadow started to emerge from the magma. Keith’s feet were cemented to the floor in horror as the shadow manifested itself into the shape of a man. But it was not the thing it posed to be. Its grey flesh was barely hanging onto its body, and the only sign of life was its glowing yellow eyes that pierced your soul. The shape shambled its way towards the edge of the surrounding circle, the people frozen in shock. Chaos erupted as the shape attacked, ripping open the nearest agents flesh and moving towards another. The agents rushed to attack, dragging the shape away from the fallen men but it just attacked them too. Keith uprooted his feet and ran as the first Fallen rose from the concrete, opening its eyes to reveal golden yellow like the shape from the ground. The Fallen started to tear into other agents despite the gruesome wounds on its own body. Keith ran for his life, pushing past the agents who were rushing to helps their comrades. He screamed for everyone to run as members of the public started to walk towards the commotion. More and more of the Fallen rose as unsuspecting people blindly followed chaos. Edwards van screamed to a halt in front of Keith as he looked back, and he fell into Henry’s arms as he got out.   
“Hey, what’s going on?” Keith pushed him back in as the screams behind him got louder   
“Get in the van! Get in the fucking van!” Too scared by what he saw, Keith yelled at Henry in Gaelic instead of German.  
“Keith what are you- holy shit!” Seeing the carnage in front of him, Henry allowed Keith to push him into the van as he looked on in horror. Edward was already spectating the scene, paralysed by the pull of the magma.   
“What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” Henry yelled hoarsely 


	2. Day 100 - Time for it to get worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing a school project on the 1931 Frankenstein movie, and this is my way of dispelling all of my annoyance at the project. 
> 
>  
> 
> I still love the movie tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaooo I lied  
> Update on Friday this time

They had been driving for days, from the peak of the island to the very bottom. The thriving towns they knew had been reduced to ruins surrounded by cracked earth and bubbling magma. The Fallen would chase them when they saw them, and the scratch marks on the van were the evidence of close calls. They encountered fewer people as time went by, and the people they saw became more and more hostile, suspicious of people who survived and looking for someone to blame for the horror that was crumbling their country. The wind whistled through the broken passenger window and out the torn off back door, blocked slightly by the bootleg safety gate Kaiser had installed. The four had been on the road for 2 days, stopping only to refill the dwindling diesel supply. Henry grabbed his pistol as is skidded across the floor of the van as they drove over a shallow pothole. Their pistols had been the find of the century. They had come across a small horde of Fallen military, and they scavenged the pistols out of the remains once Edward had driven over them a couple of times. The pistols were full of ammunition, and they carried with them plenty of spare bullet in various pockets. Kaiser summarised that the troop had been taken by surprise, as most of the military Fallen they had come across had empty guns and empty pockets. The pistols were old, very old, and likely taken as a last resort as the military weakened and supplies got low. Henry recognised the pistols as various types of Luger and machine pistols.  
They missed home. As the miles ran under the tyres and the diesel burned, the got further and further away from the comforts of the old life. The were becoming different men. Before They arrived Edward would crack constant puns and Keith would make them all cry with laughter at his wit. But now a joke hadn’t been cracked in months and Henry couldn’t remember the last time he laughed. They were changing physically too, they had to. Their shoulders were becoming wider, and Kaiser had now joined them in the 6 foot club, but Edward still took the lead with 6’6 and Keith was close on his tail at 6’5. Months of heavy lifting had shown results, but the rarity of food also made itself known. Many people refused to part with their surplus supplies, something Henry didn’t criticise but they now had to scavenge in old shopping centres for a decent meal. Their dinner was in a salvaged foot locker tied to the back of Edwards seat, and the rattling of the metal against the packets inside betrayed how empty it was. Henry had been forced to kick his smoking habit, and we wasn’t enjoying it. They kept a spare pack of cigarettes in the footlocker for emergencies and Henry’s eyes kept flicking to it when they had been driving for several hours.  
A loud crack of thunder broke the silence in the van, and Henry looked up at the heavens with a smile.  
“Oh hell” Kaiser scowled at the sky through the windshield as he studied their map on the dashboard, marking seemingly random places with a pencil. Keith was looking over his shoulder and suggesting locations, each dutifully marked by Kaiser. He looked up, however, when the thunder made itself known and retreated next to Henry on the van floor as the rain started. Kaiser swore and folded the map away, into his jacket pocket and held up a hand against the rain splashing his face through the broken window. Edward grinned as he drove.  
“Cheer up! Are you afraid of a little water?” He teased  
“No, but I am afraid of pneumonia” Henry howls  
“Ooh! You just got floored!” Edward snorted  
“I did not! ‘‘Twas a fluke! It doesn’t matter though because it’s time for a swapover and you’re next, Keith!” Keith groans as they pullover to the side of the road next to a derelict pharmacy surrounded by a forsaken town.  
“Hey, we could probably check that place out for stuff” Kaiser points out the building as the rain gets heavier  
“It might even have clothes for you, Henry” The man in question plucks at his bright Hawaiian shirt he had found after his old clothes were torn off by a close call with a Fallen.  
“What’s wrong with it? I think I look dashing!”  
“You look like a tourist”  
“I look cultured!”  
“You look like a moron” Henry gasps in mock indignation and staggers out of the van dramatically  
“I am wounded Kaiser!” Keith throws Henry’s gun at him as Kaiser snorts. Edward forcefully shuts the door of the van, ending any bickering.  
“Look sharp, gentlemen – and tourist” Came the deadpan command fromEdward as he took the lead of the group, unhooking a makeshift shield from the van and signalling them into an arrow formation. They quickly sober up and advance into the building, pushing open the unlocked door with a foot. The air was thick with dust as they push through the shelves, Keith scouring the rusty surfaces for anything useful as the group covered him. Scooping up several bottles of painkillers and a large pack of bandages, Keith shoved the goods into his pocket and tapped Edwards shoulder and they backed out of the store. The quiet pattern of the rain on the roof was broken by a gut wrenching scream by Henry as a grinding sound wrought the air. Edward whirled around to see a bear trap snapping shut on Henry’s leg, causing the man to crash to the floor.  
“Oh my god!” Kaiser dropped his gun and fell to his knees beside Henry as he reached for his foot desperately.  
“There’s no god in this country, kid” A rough man stepped out of the back of the shop, holding a rusty pipe in his hands and looking at Henry sadly.  
“Shame, they’ll get him soon”  
“What the hell is wrong with you? Did you do this?” Keith pointed his gun at the man as he demanded answers.  
“Yup, for any of the stray ones that come by here. You should go” He said absently, looking out a side window crusted with dust.  
“They’re coming now. Leave your friend, he’ll only hinder you”  
“What the fuck? No!” Edward and Kaiser cried out at the same time, and holstered their weapons as Keith looked out another dirty window.  
“He’s right, They’re coming” Edward lifted Henry from under his arms as Keith grabbed his uninjured leg. They carried Henry, who whimpered with every move, out to the van as Kaiser ran into the back of the store, shoving past the dazed man and tearing into the back room. Evidence of a living space was in a side room as Kaiser scooped up a bag of extra stock and clothes.  
“Kaiser! Come on! We’re going!” He vaulted over the counter and out of the pharmacy as the van started up. He glimpsed at a pack of running Fallen behind him as he chucked the supplies into the back and dived after them. The wheels skidded in the dirt as they pulled away, the same moment as the Fallen reached the Pharmacy. A group of Fallen tore their way inside the shop, but the bulk of them chased after the van.  
“We need to get rid of them! We didn’t refuel!” Edward screamed in frustration, his exclamation mingling with Henry’s howl of pain as they roll over a rut on the road. Keith looked in the rear view mirror as he drove, seeing the dense pack behind him.  
“I’ve got an idea! But get the bear trap off first!” Henry looked at Edward in horror as he hooked his fingers in the jaws of the trap, in the dips of the spiked edges.  
“No no no no-“ Henry’s pleas were cut off as Edward attempted to pull of the trap but slipped, and the trap snapped shut on his leg again. Henry screamed blue murder as the spikes were driven deeper into his leg.  
“Holy shit! I’m so sorry!” Edward opened the trap slightly, relieving the pressure on his leg. Henry sat up from the floor, face sheet white but determined. He slipped his fingers on the left jaw, holding it steadily.  
“Pull the other side” He managed, gritting his teeth. The metal ground against itself as they pulled it apart, and Henry slipped his foot out with seconds to spare. The trap shut with a sharp ‘crack’ mixed in with a wet crunch. Henry’s scream was bloodcurdling as he raised his left hand, now missing its middle finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if u liked I guess


	3. Chomp chomp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS UP DRAMA ALERT NATION!  
> IM SO FUCKIN UNMOTIVATED BUT ITS THE WEEKEND SO HAVE THIS SHIT   
> I’m out of school for a fortnight so updates may be longer

“Oh my FUCK” Keith yelled from the wheel   
“What the hell have you done?” Kaiser tore his gaze away from rapidly growing horde of Fallen behind them to look at Henry’s screaming face.   
“His hand slipped! I couldn’t do anything!” Henry howled louder as Edward wrapped his hand in a bandage from the stolen supplies as the rain fell harder.   
“His foot is out of the trap! Do what you must, Keith!” Kaiser said desperately, facing the Fallen again.   
“Hold on to your asses, gentlemen!” Edward covered Henry with his body and Kaiser held onto Edward and the passenger seat as Keith pulled the handbrake and spun the wheel, slamming the side of the van into the horde. The mass of undead crashed into the van, crunching heads and crushing bodies. The van caved in slightly and everything united slammed into the opposite wall, including Edward, Henry and Kaiser. Despite being cushioned by Edward, Henry still cried out as his injured limbs were thrown around. Keith slammed on the accelerator as the Fallen shifted on the cracked earth, and they fishtailed out of what they would come to call ‘Bad Luckville’. 

 

“Does it hurt if I do this?”   
“Yes”  
“What about this?”  
“Yes”  
“This?”   
“Kaiser Ludwig Dedrich Haus, if you touch my hand with any of your 4 limbs, you will soon have 3”  
“But did it hurt?” Henry blew smoke out his nose in a steady stream as he led on the floor and listened in on Kaiser and Keith’s bickering with a smile.   
“But did it hurt?” Keith smacked Kaisers prodding hand away from his injured back.   
“It’s fine! Just bandage it up and I’ll be on my way!”   
“On your way to where?”   
“Anywhere away from you!” Henry snorted loudly and Kaiser immediately turned to his makeshift bedroll on the van floor.   
“Henry! How’s the hand!”   
“Same state as the last time you asked, hurts but that’s good”   
“Indeed it is, young moron! How about your ankle?”  
“Hurts a little bit less”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurl abuse at me in the comments


	4. You forgot the power glove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror is the shit my friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE WHY THE FUCK NOT

“Hey, Kaiser, we’re here” Kaiser ducked away from where he was staring disapprovingly at Henry’s smoking habits and stuck his head between the passenger seats.  
“Great! Pull in over there!” Edward nodded and spun the wheel as they entered a small town square, taken over by vines and weathered by the nearby coastal winds. They pulled into an old petrol station and Edward immediately jumped out, filling the tank with much needed diesel. Keith opened up the remaining back door and helped Henry out, hooking an arm under the injured man’s shoulder. Kaiser jumped out after them and jogged into the probably-abandoned-but-could-have-something-in-it station, noting with surprise the unlocked doors. Keith followed him with a Irish curse and left Henry leaning against heavily dented wall of the van with Edward. Finding him browsing the leaflets, Keith searched around the station carefully, now vigilant about the floor.   
“What are we even here for? This place is abandoned like the rest!” Finding nothing, Keith went back over to Kaiser.   
“I didn’t want to bring up hope-“ Keith snorted “But my parents had an old holiday home for all of their junk they didn’t want. I thought we could check it out and maybe stay there for a bit? Plus, I believe they may have   
“Cool idea, but why are you looking at leaflets? Don’t you know the area?” Kaiser’s mouth twisted in displeasure.   
“They never took me here, they didn’t want me rooting around in all of their ‘precious valuables’”   
“They put valuable stuff out here?”   
“Only in sentimentality”   
“Still doesn’t answer the question to why you’re looking in leaflets”  
“I remember the name of the brand of cider my dad used to get here, straight from the factory. So if my detective skills are up to par, then a brochure should be here…” Kaiser’s hand darted forward and plucked a shiny yellow pamphlet out of the mass with a whoop of triumph. 

“Anyone there?” Edward called as he closed the little door over the diesel cap.   
“Nope, but I know where we’re going now!”   
“You didn’t know before?”  
“Kinda, but now I do and that’s all that matters” Kaiser smiled and hopped into the drivers seat, starting the engine as Edward helped Henry back into the van. The roads turned into dirt tracks as they drove out of the town and nearer to the coast. Everyone but Henry crowded to windows as they passed a cliff, watching the roiling water below. A strange sheen was visible over the sky as they passed.   
“What’s that?”   
“I don’t…. look it goes around the entire coast!”   
“Let’s check it out-“ Edward glanced at Henry who was curled up on the floor, another cigarette held in his mouth.  
“Later, lets get to this place Kaiser’s on about” 

“That’s a holiday home? It’s more like an actual home!” The wooden cabin was dominating the landscape as the pulled up to the house, and the triple stories towered over them. Kaiser jumped out and waited for Henry to be helped out, and they approached the door with guns out.   
“Did your parents have a collection of bear traps anywhere?” Henry said quietly as Kaiser tested the door. Unsurprisingly it was locked tight.   
“Any keys under the door mat?” Keith said hopefully. The mat was flipped over and they all whooped as a rusty key was revealed. The air was musty as they entered the silent house, and as Henry was placed on a nearby sofa, dust erupted from under him. Keith stayed with Henry as Edward and Kaiser searched the building, finding nothing but dust and creaking floorboards.   
“Nobody here!” Keith nodded in affirmation as the two came down the stairs, and they explored the place together. Many rooms were filled to the brim with taped up boxes, and Kaiser used an old butter knife to open a few.   
“Oh my god, is that an entire room full of CDs?” Edward sliced open several boxes with Kaiser’s permission and revealed several boxes stacked to the brim with CDs and DVDs.   
“Is that every Nightmare On Elm Street? I didn’t know your parents were horror fans!”  
“Oh those were mine! I bought them without their knowledge and they took them when they found out!”   
“Dream Warriors is the best one, though” Keith said, pulling out the DVD in question   
“Uh no? Have you seen the masterpiece that is The Final Nightmare?” Edward laughed “I’ve never actually understood what they were saying though, all the German dubs were trash and subtitles suck. Are these dubs?”   
“Yup, the best ones we could find!” Kaiser proclaimed   
“You mean to say that you’ve never understood Freddy Kruger saying ‘You forgot about the power glove’? You poor man!” As Kaiser and Edward talked, Keith walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. The dusty bulbs in the fixtures stayed unlit.   
“You couldn’t watch them anyway, you don’t have power in here” Edward groaned and flipped the switch rapidly back and forth   
“Stop, you idiot! It’ll break!” Keith flicked his hand off the abused switch.  
“Well it’s already broken so it doesn’t matter”  
“Not necessarily. Hey, Henry!” Henry looked up at Keith’s call “You know stuff about electricity! Can you fix it?” Henry limped over from where he was sorting through old vinyl records and joined the group.  
“It’s not going to be the switch, the power would’ve been cut off from something, or maybe the fuse has gone”  
“Can you fix it?”  
“I don’t know, I would have to see it”   
“Let’s go then, I wanna get the lights on”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insult my appearance in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if u liked I guess  
> Updates will be weekends


End file.
